The technique in the technical field of the present invention includes, for example, a battery connecting assembly disclosed in Patent Document 1. The conventional battery connecting assembly is configured to connect electrode terminals of a plurality of battery cell groups to each other, and includes bus bars each having a pair of insertion holes through which the electrode terminals are inserted. The insertion holes of the bus bars are formed by punching holes in the bus bars, which involves formation of a burr along the edge of one of the openings of each insertion hole. Thus, in the conventional battery connecting assembly, a cutout is provided to each bus bar so that the front and rear surfaces of the bus bar are distinguishable, and an electrode terminal is inserted into each insertion hole from the side of the bus bar having the edge of the other of the openings that is free from burrs.